U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,460 and 5,626,767 (Trampler et al.) purport to disclose separating and recycling particulate material suspended in a fluid by means of an ultrasonic resonance wave. In a preferred embodiment, the ultrasonic resonance field is generated within a multilayered composite resonator system including a transducer, the suspension and a mirror parallel to each other. Dimensions and frequencies resonant to the whole system but not exciting Eigen-frequencies of transducer and mirror itself are chosen so that thermal dissipation is minimized. Generally, the process is purported to be suitable for all kinds of particles (solid, liquid or gaseous disperse phases) especially for hydrosols (particles in water) and for separation of biological particles such as mammalian, bacterial and plant cells or aggregates. Specialized applications in biotechnology are described including an acoustic filter for mammalian cell bioreactors or the selective retention of viable cells relative to non-viable cells.